<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>k + h by estherroberts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806041">k + h</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/estherroberts/pseuds/estherroberts'>estherroberts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Origin World, ficlet exchange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:29:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/estherroberts/pseuds/estherroberts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>katharina albers gives herself a stick &amp; poke one day after school</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hannah Kahnwald/Katharina Nielsen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>k + h</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Within_a_Tempest/gifts">Within_a_Tempest</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a part of a fic exchange! both of us wrote these based on <a href="https://hadrianvonpaulus.tumblr.com/post/634813606862716928/have-we-talked-about-katharinas-super-classy">the tattoo</a> that katharina has, but like, if it was gay.</p><p>it's set in the origin world, where hannah and katharina have been dating for quite a bit already.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>katharina leans up against the brick wall outside the gymnasium. she dips the needle in the well of ink and pokes her bicep, doing her best to keep the first line of the “K” as straight as she can. </p><p>it’s not that she’s bored. although boredom does kind of factor in. it’s just that, well. if she’s already in the habit of hiding marks on her body, she’d like to have at least one she put there herself. </p><p>she finishes the “K” and grins, her smile as crooked as the lines she made in ink. </p><p>“hey.”</p><p>katharina jumps. “where the hell did you come from?” </p><p>hannah grins and slides down the wall to sit next to her. she glances around, and seeing no one, kisses katharina gently. “i don’t have a lot of time. my dad’s doing his rounds.”</p><p>she notices the ink and raises her eyebrows. “what’s the, uh… are you tattooing your <em>own name </em>on yourself?” </p><p>katharina barks a laugh. “no.” but now she’s a little embarrassed. she didn’t expect hannah to actually <em>be </em>here for this. and she certainly didn’t expect her to see it so soon. she was hoping maybe someday, her girlfriend would discover it. katharina sighs. “i’m doing our initials.” </p><p>hannah pales immediately. she swallows. “oh.” </p><p>“i was afraid of this.” katharina shrugs. “look, i can make it something else! like… <em>korrupt. </em>or <em>kampfbereitschaft</em>.” </p><p>hannah chuckles a little and shakes her head. she’s not saying anything else, though, so katharina turns toward her. </p><p>“it’s silly. it doesn’t have to mean anything, okay? it’s just…” </p><p>she reaches out and grabs katharina’s free hand. “you’re putting me… you want <em>my </em>initial? on you…?” </p><p>katharina squeezes her hand back. “i don’t have control over a lot, right now? and…” god, this <em>is </em>embarrassing. “you’re always saying i’m safe with you so… i thought i’d take a little piece of you with me. so i can feel like i’m with you even when you’re not there. wait. are you <em>crying</em>?”</p><p>hannah does have tears in her eyes, but she shakes her head.</p><p>“idiot.” she wraps her arm around her girlfriend and pulls her close. “i’ve got you.” it hits katharina then. a hard, and uncomfortable truth. even after all this time, hannah still doesn’t believe she is worthy of love. </p><p>and katharina loves her so much. </p><p>she kisses her on the head and asks, “hannah, do you want one?” </p><p>hannah leans back and considers it. “what of?” </p><p>“can it be a surprise?” </p><p>hannah bites her lip and nods. “but, um. she tugs down just the side of her skirt so only her hip bone is showing. “maybe here. to hide it from my papa.”</p><p>“okay,” katharina says, but she’s blushing. “cover your eyes!” </p><p>hannah holds up her hand and covers her eyes. “you have to hurry, kata.”</p><p>“yeah, i got it.” she leans forward and starts to tattoo three very small letters onto hannah’s hipbone, with a fresh needle. </p><p>hannah sucks in her breath at the first poke. </p><p>“i’m sorry, it’s more painful, close to the bone—”</p><p>“it’s okay. just do it.” </p><p>she works in silence for a while, and when she finishes, plants a small kiss underneath her masterpiece. the letters are actually straight, and thank god for that. </p><p>hannah shivers. </p><p>“you can look now.”</p><p>hannah looks “I.L.D.?” </p><p>“sorry it had to be an abbreviation. you did say to make it quick.” </p><p>hannah looks at her hip again, and then back up at katharina. “you… love me.”</p><p>“yeah. <em>ich liebe dich</em>, hannah.” </p><p>hannah looks like she’s going to cry again. </p><p>“hannah!! time to go!” her father’s voice echoes over the front of the school and bounces its way to them. </p><p>“i love you, too.” hannah grabs her face and kisses her. “have fun with the rest of your tattoo. i’ll see you tomorrow.” </p><p>katharina grins. “see you tomorrow.” </p><p>as she watches hannah go, her heart is almost bursting. she turns back to her own tattoo with that grin still stuck on her cheeks. the resulting “K + H” isn’t perfectly beautiful, but it’s perfect all the same. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading! come say hi <a href="https://patron-saints.tumblr.com/">@patron-saints</a> on tumblr anytime ! </p><p>also, this fic can be read along with the worldbuilding done in <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534154/chapters/67337716">to live again</a>, it's not technically part of the series, but it does fit in.</p><p>thank you for this exchange with me @within_a_tempest it was rly fun !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>